Kensi Gets Shot
by TheInvisibleChameleon
Summary: Kensi been shot. But is it really because she was seen? Or is something deeper than that?
1. Chapter 1

'As soon as we're finished this we are so going to Macca's.' Deeks complained over the comms unit in his team's ear.  
'Shut up Deeks.' Kensi threatened as she crawled across the metal plank successfully avoiding all the security cameras as she went. She leapt up onto an unstable platform and peered over the edge and noticed the 60 meter drop below her and the concrete floor that would be sure to catch if she fell. Kensi took a deep breath and reached out to plant the bug but sighed in annoyance.  
'I can't reach.' She whispered to her team. She reached out to grab a piece of metal that was just in front of her.  
'Kensi don't touch that. It'll cut you deep.' Callen ordered. Kensi gritted her teeth.  
'I know but it's the only way to reach.' She replied.  
'So don't reach.' Deeks said annoyed at her stubbornness. The team heard her try and fail to hold back a cry of pain as she grabbed onto the piece of metal and felt the cool metal slice into her hand as she pulled herself forward.  
'Got it.' She said and started to crawl back but stopped to listen to their which was happening in French. Something about a spy and a gun…  
It didn't make sense to Kensi because they were meant to be smuggling illegal drugs not weapons. Then it fell into place but Kensi stayed silent and listened to Deeks who was telling her to get out because he was still hungry.  
'Guys they know we're here.' Kensi whispered and watched as the men stood up and left.  
'Their leaving.' She whispered again then turning gently to walk back across to metal plank. She tried to ignore the blood trickling from her cut hand.  
'Crap' Cullen muttered. 'Kensi get out as fast as you can okay?' He ordered as Kensi continued to creep forward.  
Kensi felt the plank move slightly beneath her and turned with her hand ready to pull out her gun but she wasn't quick enough. She screamed as the bullet hit her in the shoulder and the metal plank rushed up to meet her too fast and too hard as she smashed her head into it. She saw the bright red blood staining her top and everything else it touched.  
'Deeks? Callen, Sam?' Kensi whispered her eyes threatening to close.  
'Kensi what happened?' Sam asked.  
'I've been shot.' Kensi choked out as the tears threatened to spill over from the pain.  
Don't be pathetic Kensi you'll be fine. The voice ran through her head over and over.  
'Okay Kensi, Deeks is on his way up. G is calling an ambulance now. Stay with me Kens.'  
'Sam?' She whispered.  
'Yeah Kens?'  
'It hurts.' She felt like a small child but it did.  
'I know it does but stay with me okay? Kensi?!'  
'I'm sorry Sam.' she said as the blackness started taking over and she felt her eyes close.


	2. Kensi Gets Shot ch2

'Kensi, No!' Callen yelled into his earpiece running up to stand with Sam.  
'Kensi stay awake. Stay with me!' and the team listened as Callen's calm collected mask of steel slipped away as his family lay bleeding 60 meters above him. He was shouting into his earpiece ordering Kensi to stay awake but he didn't stop until Sam lay a hand on his shoulder and Callen turned and walked away to meet the ambulance smashing his fist into the wall in frustration.

* * *

Sam climbed up to find Deeks already there. They Sam slowly lifted her and started down the steep stairs silently hoping he didn't slip.  
'G we're almost down.' Sam told Callen and he ran back inside to meet them closely followed by the paramedics. Callen stopped at the sight of Sam walking forward with a limp Kensi in his arms. Deeks walked behind him face white and body trembling. Callen noticed the tears that were silently dripping down his face that he quickly wiped away as soon as he realized Callen was looking.

* * *

As Kensi was lifted onto a stretcher Deeks held her hand and refused to let go.  
'Kensi!' He yelled at her still body. 'Wake up! Princess! Fern! Please?' Police had arrived at the scene and tried and failed to convince him to stand back.  
Deeks felt two strong pairs of hands pull him back but he kept struggling. He lashed out and he felt Sam and Callen's grip loosen a little but as soon as he tried again their grips were back – tighter this time.  
Deeks knew he was powerless against these men so he watched helplessly as they loaded Kensi into the back of the ambulance and take off.  
Deeks twisted free of Sam and Callen and took off to his car where the keys lay waiting on the seat. He tried to force them into the ignition but he was soon stopped by Callen's hand on his shoulder.  
'I'm driving.' He said and Deeks knew better than to argue with him. He walked around and got in the passenger seat.  
'Deeks, Kensi is strong she can pull through anything. She'll be up and about in a week.' Callen's reassuring tone filled the silence but Deeks didn't want to hear it.  
'She was dead G. Dead. When I got there she was gone. Sam gave her CPR and all I could do was watch.'  
'Deeks-'  
'No! Don't tell me she's alive because for all we know she could be dead. She. Was. Dead.' Deeks sighed and ran his hand through his hair and rested his head on the window and watched the trees whirl by.  
'We'll find them Deeks. Whoever did it we will find them.' Callen said.  
'And when we do I'm gonna kill 'em' Deeks muttered.  
'Deeks if you get too involved in the case like this Hetty will take you off it.' Callen reminded him.  
'Well I'll just control myself in front of her.' Deeks replied.  
'Deeks, Hetty is a ninja I'm pretty sure she is gonna know.' Deeks rolled his eyes and stared back out the window.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Sam and Hetty were already waiting.  
'Miss. Blye is in a stable condition and you can see her now if you wish. Mister Deeks, I believe it's best to tell your team now rather than they find out later.' Hetty nodded and walked away.  
Deeks ignored Callen and Sam's questions and made his way to Kensi's room.  
'What the hell is Hetty talking about?' Sam demanded shutting the door to Kensi's room and standing in front of it so there was no way out for Deeks.  
'Fine. I left Kensi without backup. I was keeping watch below her, I saw someone move and followed them. I shot them and we have him in custody. That's when I heard a shot and then Kensi told us into our comms that she'd been shot I ran back and she was. Gone.' The blonde ran his hands through his hair.  
'You what!?' Callen yelled and Deeks flinched.  
'Listen up Shaggy. Kensi is one of the family here at NCIS and she's kind of our little sister. You know. The one that we are overly protective of. And if she doesn't wake up you better run. Fast.' Callen threatened . Deeks stepped back and ran right into Sam who was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Deeks swallowed hard and made for the door.  
'Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. I think you better stay here and explain to Kensi why you weren't there fast enough.' Sam smirked at Deeks pale face.  
'She'll kill me!' Deeks managed to get out.  
'You nearly killed her.' Callen said eyes flashing and Deeks knew that either way someone is going to want to kill him.

* * *

A nurse walked into Kensi's room and Callen and Sam noticed it wasn't Kensi's nurse.  
'Who are you?' Sam asked watching the nurses every move.  
'I'm filling in.' The lie took a second long to think of and everyone noticed. They ignored the small lie and watched her insert a needle into Kensi's arm.  
'What's that for?' Deeks asked eyeing off the needle that had just been inserted into Kensi's wrist.  
'Fluids.' The nurse replied hurriedly and left the room just as Kensi flat lined.  
Deeks didn't stop to check Kensi the anger and adrenalin was too intense as he ran out the door and sprinted after the retreating back of the nurse.  
He jumped and landed a blow in her shoulder she whipped around kicked him in the thigh. Deeks grit his teeth together and punched her in the jaw. She stumbled back and pulled a gun out of her pocket. Deeks dodged her shots and she soon ran out of bullets. She hurled the gun at him and his reflex was slightly slow. It caught him just under his eye. He didn't have time to feel the pain before he lashed out at the woman again. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Deeks remembered he had a gun and pulled it out. He pointed it at the woman's head and she sighed in defeat. Deeks took the safety off the gun and he started to pull on the trigger before a strong hand wrapped around his gun and he looked up to see Callen shaking his head at him.  
'Do you really want to explain to Hetty that after the suspect surrendered you shot her anyway?'  
Deeks let his arm fall limply at his side and watched as Sam led the woman to the waiting car outside. She turned and looked back at Deeks and winked. Deeks let his gun drop to the floor, turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N Okay read and review next chapter very soon :)**


	3. Kensi Gets Shot ch3

Deeks walked back up to Kensi's room and sat down in the chair next to her with is face in his hands.  
'Fern. C'mon wake up Princess. Please?' He was pleading with her. His only reply was the steady beeping of her heart machine showing that she had had the fluid that had been injected pumped out of her.  
'Kensi! Wake up!' Deeks finally snapped and had started yelling at her.  
'Get up! Stop being so selfish! Kensi! Please.'  
'Deeks she's just been shot and had heart poison injected into her blood she is going to take a little while to wake up.' Sam's hand was on his shoulder and Deeks sat back down. Sam handed him a burger but Deeks just looked at it.  
'Come on Deeks you have to eat something.' He tried again and this time Deeks took it.  
'Where's G?' Deeks asked suddenly realising Callen wasn't with them.  
'Letting off steam at the GYM. Half because Kensi is practically in a coma and second Hetty won't let him interrogate the woman who injected Kensi.'  
'Why?' Deeks questioned  
'Hetty didn't want him to kill our suspect.' Sam replied.  
'I am not practically in a coma!' Kensi said with her eyes still shut.  
'How long have you been awake for?' Deeks asked.  
'A bit before you came and started yelling at me.' Kensi grinned finally opening her eyes and grinning at Deeks.  
'What! Kensi Marie Blye I am going to kill you!' Deeks yelled and Sam's hand was firmly on his shoulder stopping him from actually killing her. Kensi just laughed and everyone tried to ignore her wince as she tried to sit up.  
'So can I go?' Kensi asked.  
'No.' Sam said and Kensi slumped back down annoyed.  
'Can I get a burger?' She asked hopefully.  
Deeks laughed, 'I'm on it.' And he left the room. Kensi turned her attention to Sam.  
'How angry is Callen?' She asked now that the shaggy blonde had left.  
'Pretty angry.' Sam responded with a shrug.  
'At who?' Kensi asked.  
'Deeks, you, himself.' Sam listed for her.  
'I see. Can you go get me some pain killers?' Kensi asked Sam. He nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kensi didn't bother holding back the cry of pain as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. There wasn't anyone left to hear her anyway. She reached over and turned off her heart machine and discharged herself. She pushed back the blanket and slowly walked over to her go bag that Hetty had brang her. She pulled her skins on and tied up her running shoes. Much to her annoyance Deeks walked in as she was deciding how to get her tank top on without being in too much pain.  
'Uhhh Kensi? You're meant to be here for another two days.' He stood at the door.  
'Like you can talk. You had two bullet wounds.' Kensi snapped referring to the time Deeks was targeted and shot. Twice.  
'Can you just help me with this?' She said gesturing to her top that she had only managed to get over her bellybutton. Deeks walked over and gently pulled her top over her head and tried to ignore the cries of pain that she couldn't quite hold back. He put her tank top on for her and she turned and smiled the smile that always made his stomach flutter.  
'Ummm Kensi if you were planning on leaving before Sam gets back I suggest you hurry. He'll be here in about one minute.' Deeks planning on getting out and pretending to come back in after Sam had seen she was gone. He wasn't going to get beaten to pulp if he could help it.  
'Thanks Deeks. For everything.' She swung her bag over her shoulder and ignored the pain shooting through her. She walked out of the room and checked to see if she was clear.  
'Kensi wait! Where are you going?' Deeks asked also not wanting responsibility for losing his partner.  
'Trust me Deeks. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow.' She smiled at him and left quickly before Sam could come back. Deeks followed behind her waiting for Sam to show up.  
Deeks stood in a doorway and watched as Sam walked into the room holding painkillers for Kensi. Deeks came in a minute later holding the now cold burger. Sam whirled around.  
'Where is she?!' He yelled  
'I don't know.' Deeks answered feigning shock.  
'Deeks do not play this game I will kill you if you don't tell me where she is. I'm not stupid I know you let her go.'  
'How?' Was all that Deeks could manage to get out.  
'I saw you walk out and hide.' Sam said looking like he was about to get out his gun and shoot Deeks.  
'I don't know where she was going. She wouldn't say.' Deeks muttered.  
'You just let her go?!' Sam exclaimed. Deeks just nodded. Sam pulled out his phone and started ringing Kensi.  
'Hello?' Kensi's voice came through Sam's phone.  
'Kensi? Where the hell are you?'  
'In the car.' She answered giving away no whereabouts.  
'You're driving!' He shouted.  
'Obviously. I'll be fine I promise.' She reassured him.  
'Yeah Kensi you will be fine but are you fine now?' Sam asked Kensi getting worried.  
'I'll be fine.' She answered and hung up.  
'Deeks you are so dead if you don't find her.' And with that Sam turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? R&R :)**


	4. Kensi Gets Shot ch4

Kensi walked into the GYM to find Callen having some one on one time with a punching bag.  
'I thought you'd be here.' Kensi said walking in and throwing her bag onto a bench.  
'I knew you'd come here.' Callen responded as Kensi went to the other punching bag. They both boxed in silence for ten minutes Kensi occasionally giving a cry of pain. She gave up and headed for the weights. Callen gave the punching bag one more blow before joining her.  
'Where's Hetty?' Kensi asked looking around half expecting the ninja like woman to appear out of nowhere.  
'She was actually on her way to see you.' Callen answered, 'But I knew you wouldn't stay there for that long.' Callen smiled. Kensi started loading up her weight bar with 30 kilos on each side. Callen couldn't ignore the scream of pain that came from Kensi when the weight was too heavy for her shoulder and it dropped to the floor.  
'Kens let me help. You shouldn't even be here.' Callen started towards Kensi.  
'No. I'm fine.' Kensi said and winced when she picked up the weight again and put it on the bar.  
'Kens maybe you should not start off with that many.' Callen said watching her struggle with another weight when she whirled on him.  
'Really Callen? You're going to tell me to slow down? You of all people? I hate this.' She whispered the last part sitting down on a bench.  
'Kens it isn't your fault-'  
'But it is G!'  
'Kensi calm down. You don't even have a reason as to why it's your fault. It will be fine. And I know I'm not really the one to be telling you to slow down but I just don't want you to get hurt Kens. None of us do.' Callen finally looked over at Kensi who was silently crying.  
'Kensi-'  
'I'm fine' Kensi cut across Callen. Callen put his arm around Kensi who surprisingly let him keep it there. They sat in silence before they heard the words of a very angry Sam.  
'Deeks you better hope she's here!' Kensi grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder not even bothering to hide the cry of pain from the sudden weight. She started to walk away to the other exit and turned back to face Callen.  
'Don't tell them I was here or I'll be deader than Deeks.' Kensi's eyes flashed and Callen knew that he would be deader than Kensi and Deeks had they found out he let her attempt to actually do weights. He nodded and she quickly left. He went back over to his punching bag and started up again just as Sam and Deeks walked in.  
'Seen Kensi?' Deeks asked Callen. Callen knew it wouldn't go unnoticed if he didn't put on a show. He stopped abruptly.  
'You mean you let her get out?!' He said through gritted teeth turning to face them. He wasn't really putting on an act. He really was angry that he let her leave the hospital. Callen started advancing on Deeks when Hetty appeared out of nowhere.  
'Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna would you kindly continue your search for Miss. Blye. Mr. Callen I need to speak with you.' Sam and Deeks left and Callen followed Hetty to her office.  
'Mr. Callen, I believe in terms of anger and annoyance you would be most likely to know where Miss. Blye went. In experiencing none of what you have experienced Mr. Callen I have little hope of finding her for we all know how stubborn Miss. Blye can be. Now it would be highly appreciated Mr. Callen if you would kindly go and find Miss. Blye.' Hetty put her head down and started writing a report and Callen took that as his cue to leave and he walked out knowing exactly where Kensi would be.

* * *

**A/N Tell me what you think :) I'm open to suggestions and ideas :) R&R :)**


	5. Kensi Gets Shot ch5

Just minutes later Callen pulled up next to Kensi's car that was parked in front of the GYM. He walked inside and wasn't surprised to see Kensi knocking the lights out of a punching bag. He sat down on a bench and looked around the GYM. His eyes landed on a group of boys around the age of nineteen having a wrestling match. Callen smiled slightly remembering when he came here seven years ago and beat all the boys that challenged him. Soon enough one of the boys was celebrating his win against everyone who had challenged him.  
'Does anyone else want to try and beat me?' He laughed into the GYM making Kensi stop and turn and walk towards him.  
'So the girl thinks she can take me on?' He sneered. Callen knew this wouldn't be good so he quickly sent the team a text.

_To: Deeks, Sam, Nell, Eric  
Found her at the local GYM two blocks down take a right  
Be quick Kensi's about to punch up some kid  
-G_

Soon the team was standing next to Callen as they watched the fight unfold.  
'I can't be beaten by a girl. Girls are weak and belong in the kitchen.'  
Deeks mouth fell open, Sam and Callen moved forward ready to stop Kensi from killing him, Nell and Eric were smirking knowing exactly what this kid was gonna get. After all no one insults Kensi Blye. He took the first swing and Kensi filled with adrenaline dodged easily. She dropped to the ground swung her leg around and knocked him over. She stood up and he followed taking a swing at her shoulder and connecting. Kensi retaliated with a swift kick in his gut knowing once the adrenaline was gone she was going to be very sore. They battled for two more minutes before Kensi twisted his arms painfully behind his back and dropped him to the floor. She bent down and whispered in his ear, 'Don't ever insult me or I'll make sure you can't sit down for three months.' The boys eyes were wide with fear as she walked away slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the back exit. Callen was the first to follow her with Deeks right behind him but by the time they got out the back Kensi was gone.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I know it's short... Any ideas for future chapters welcome :)**


	6. Kensi Gets Shot ch6

Kensi ran up to the front door and flung it open without bothering to knock. She ran into the lounge to see a gun pointed at her head. She put her hands up in surrender and the man lowered the gun seeing who it was.  
'Why are you here?' He said as he stuffed the gun into the back of his pants.  
'Oh great. Feeling the love here bro.' She said sarcastically.  
'I mean it Kens you're going to get yourself into serious trouble coming here.' He said moving past her to lock the front door.  
'Logan. I am your little sister, I haven't seen you in over five years and all you can say is that I'm going to get into trouble? Logan I came here because I need help.' Kensi said not turning around to face him.  
'So you are in trouble then.' Logan stated making Kensi turn to face him.  
'Yes Logan I'm in trouble. They found me. Can't you just do one good thing for me?! That's all I'm asking Logan. I just need a place to lay low for a while.' Kensi sat on his couch dumping her go-bag on the floor finally feeling the pain from the fight at the GYM earlier. Logan noticed her sudden stiffness.  
'Kensi when I have ever not done anything good for you? I looked after you Kensi! And you've been shot. I don't have the resources to help you with that Kens.' He turned back to the kitchen and got out some pasta for tea but Kensi didn't want tea. She wanted to yell and scream and tell Logan how very wrong he was. So she did.  
'Logan you were never there for me. Remember when Dad went missing? I came home from the movies to hear the news. I needed someone and where were you? Our drinking and doing drugs at some party. Where were you when your friends got drunk at our place when Mum and Dad wasn't home and your friends thought it would be fun to use me as a punching bag. Where were you then? I'll tell you. You were watching. Remember how I watched you be dragged away from our house by the police because someone reported your party. Remember how I had to go to hospital and get patched up because you wouldn't stand up to your friends? But of course you don't. You were at the police station. Remember just over five years ago when I shot two of your friends because they were going to kill you? You owe me Logan.' She watched as he ran his hand through his hair.  
'Fine you can stay. But Kens you can't keep what's going on a secret from me. I get to know what's going on.'  
'Deal.' Kensi stood up and went to a room she had stayed the night in just over five years ago.

* * *

'Kensi tea's ready.' She walked into the kitchen and started to eat her pasta. Logan just watched her.  
'You still eat like a pig.' He laughed. It was Kensi's turn to study him.  
'That's not really what you want to talk about is it?' She asked him.  
'No. I want to know who's after you. Kensi I want to know what's going on.' Kensi sighed.  
'Fine. Remember when you joined that assassin group?' She waited for him to nod before she continued.  
'When you quit and were laying low for a while, they found me… They took me and tortured me. Anything they could find they hit me with. They wanted to know where you were but I didn't tell them. Eventually they decided maybe I needed some time alone to think so they threw me in a cell. The guard that took me there was a newbie so it was easy to steal his gun. I shot the officers that were on guard and shot off the lock and I got out. But only just. I ran until I came to the closest hospital. About a year later I joined NCIS.' Kensi sighed not meeting Logan's stare.  
'Kens you could have come to me.' He ran his hands through his hair knowing better then to push for details on her torture.  
'I didn't want them to find me again and get to you.' She pushed her plate of un-touched food away and walked out the front door.  
'Kens?' Logan called out after her. He heard the door slam and then he heard Kensi scream.

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know a bit of a cliffy... and Kensi has a brother! I know she implies she's an only child in the show but everyone has their secrets... And after all this is my story ;) Read and review :) any ideas welcome :)**


	7. Kensi Gets Shot ch7

Logan ran outside just as Kensi's head was pushed into a wall. She fell to the ground.  
'Kensi!' He called pulling out his gun taking out two of the five men. He fought the three men while Kensi tried to stand up using the wall to support her and her spinning head.

'Logan?' She called just as he was shot in the chest.  
'Logan!' She screamed. Logan knew he wasn't going to make it and these men wouldn't want any witnesses.

'Kensi. Run.' He said and watched as she clumsily made her way back down the alley into the busy streets of LA.

Kensi hears one more shot and realising she is going to have to accept she had now lost her father and brother. She leans against a wall waiting for the world to stop spinning and her eyes to stop blurring. She pulls out her phone and dials Callen's number knowing he will understand what it's like to feel alone. To feel that you have no one left. But he didn't pick up. Kensi sighed knowing she didn't ring Deeks first because he would be angry at her.

'Deeks.' He answered. 'It's me.' She whispered.  
'Kensi Marie Blye! Where the hell are you? When I find you I swear I will kill you.'

'Deeks, I need you to come and get me.' He heard the panic and hurt in her voice.

'Kens what's wrong?!' He asked starting to panic himself.

'I'm fine.' She replied using her famous lie and Deeks sighed in frustration. 'Where are you Kens?'

'Ummm.' She looked around not wanting Deeks to find out about her brother or what he has done.  
'Meet me at the café where that old guy was hitting on me.' She hung up.

'Guys that was Kensi.' Deeks turned to face the team. 'I'm going to get her but I think she's in trouble so follow me in case I need back up.' Callen and Sam nodded and they all made their way out to their cars.

Deeks pulled up at the café but something wasn't right. He couldn't see her but she could have been inside the café but in his gut he knew something was wrong.

'G, Sam something's wrong.' He said over their comms unit. He dialled Kensi's number as Callen and Sam got out of their car guns drawn. His call went through to her voice mail.

'Eric track Kensi's phone.' Deeks said into the comms.

'She's down the alley way two blocks from here.' Eric answered. Deeks ran out into the street with Callen and Sam following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I've been away... Any ideas welcome :) Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Kensi Gets Shot ch8

Deeks ran into the alley holding up his gun and shouting 'Federal Agents!' but as soon as he saw Kensi being held in a choke position with a gun to her head he immediately lowered his.

Callen and Sam weren't going to lower their guns though. 'Let her go and no one gets hurt.' Callen threatened, worried for Kensi though not showing it.

One man sneered. 'That's not how it works. Put down the guns let us take her and you three can leave like nothing ever happened.' The man holding Kensi pushed his gun into her head harder and she stopped struggling her body going stiff and rigid.

They were all silent everyone trying to figure out what the other was going to do. Kensi broke the silence, her voice surprisingly calm but firm. 'Just go, I'll be fine.' Deeks couldn't resist the eye roll at her even in the situation of life and death being 'fine.'

Callen noticed that he dug his gun in even further when she spoke getting a small gasp out of her.

Her hand hung at her side and she pulled down two of her fingers leaving three up. The team noticed her signal as she counted down.

3…2…1…

Sam and Callen both shot a man each leaving three. Kensi kicked the man holding her where no man should ever be kicked so hard that everyone could have sworn they heard something crack. Everyone stopped fighting and turned towards the withering man on the ground.

'That's low kens.' Deeks said before turning and punching a man in the stomach. Everyone continued fighting. Kensi ran inside the house to get Logan's gun and thee men followed her soon they were all fighting inside the house. Kensi was pushed backwards onto the ground. She shook her head trying to clear it.

'Kensi move!' Callen yelled. Time seemed to freeze as the bullet rang out but Kensi rolled and instead he shot one of his own just as Deeks pulled his trigger and took out another man. The only man left seemed to realise he was out numbered but he just smiled and pulled out a grenade.

'Kensi run!' Sam yelled and all four of them turned and ran towards the door. Kensi was blown forward from the explosion. She pulled out a few stray pieces of glass from her arm and pulled herself up letting out a cry of pain when he shoulder gave way. Callen and Sam were already standing already knowing.

'Where's Deeks?' Kensi asked already knowing the answer. She turned towards the pile of rubble that was once a run down two story house.

'Deeks!' She screamed and she poised ready to sprint towards the house not caring how much she was bleeding from the glass cuts. Not caring that her bullet wound had opened up again but two strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her back.

She thrashed around trying to loosen his grip. When she spoke her voice was cold and hard. 'Let me go Callen.' Deeks could have been dead and all she wanted was revenge.

Callen looked over to his partner who nodded knowing that Kensi wouldn't rest if she didn't search herself.

Callen let her go and she climbed over the rubble her shirt sleeve getting completely torn off. Something moved on the far side of the house and Kensi ran to it. Deeks stood up shaking himself off when Kensi ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'It's okay princess. I'm fine.' She glared at him but he just winked. Something else moved and the man who had set off the grenade stood up his hands held up in surrender but Kensi didn't care. She pulled out Deeks gun from his hand before he could move and shot the man in the head.

Everyone was silent as the sound rang out. Kensi dropped the gun and Deeks put his hand on her shoulder guiding her away from the man that lay bleeding on the ground.

'Come on Fern. Let's go clean up and get this sorted out.'

* * *

**A/N Next chapter up very soon :) probably in the next half an hour :) also I haven't done a disclaimer... so I don't own NCIS LA or any of the characters except for Logan :) R&R :) **


	9. Kensi Gets Shot ch9

They walked out to the cars but Deeks car had been pelted by bits of flying house and couldn't be driven so they all walked over to Callen's car. Kensi looked as if she was going to run again.

'Get in the car Kensi.' Callen spoke harshly brushing past her to get into the driver's seat. Kensi didn't move. She threw a look over her shoulder at her brother's house and a single tear ran down her face. The LAPD was arriving and Callen knew they should get going.

'Get in the car.' He snapped. Kensi didn't look at him as she got in the car and slammed the door. They pulled out from the gutter when Callen started.

'What the hell Kensi?! He had surrendered and you shot him! You could get this whole team in shit! Care to tell us what's going on in that head of yours?'

'Leave her alone Callen.' Deeks said hotly from next to Kensi who had noticed she was crying. Kensi Blye never cries.

'Don't you start Deeks our department could have been in trouble if there had been witnesses!' Callen snarled at Deeks.

'Shut up! Both of you.' Sam snapped from the front passenger seat and they all fell silent. Callen pulled up at the NCIS house. Kensi got out slammed the car door and stormed toward the building.

'Good one Callen. It's obvious something happened before we got there. It's not just you who has secrets about their past Callen and it's time you remember Kensi has secrets too.' Deeks got out of the car and hit the GYM.

'He's right G. Kensi has secrets and lies behind those stubborn walls of hers and it might not seem like it but she isn't bulletproof. She hurts too and just like you she doesn't show it.' Callen and Sam walked into ops together and were met with Hetty.

'Do either of you know what happened to Miss. Blye? Mr. Deeks said to ask you when he stormed past me on his way to beat up that poor punching bag.'

Kensi walked out from the girls bathrooms. 'I'm fine Hetty.' She walked past them avoiding Callen's stare and making her way to her desk to finish paperwork from her previous op.

Deeks, Sam and Callen were all doing their paperwork. The bullpen was shrouded by tense silence. Kensi signed the last page and pushed away from her desk. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the office.

'Where are you going?' Deeks called.

'Home!' Kensi snapped. Deeks raised an eyebrow at Callen indicating he should follow her.

'Kens wait! About this afternoon -' He walked behind her. She didn't turn around as she unlocked her car door. 'Save it Callen. It really doesn't matter.' She drove off leaving Callen in the dust.

Callen walked past the bullpen. 'Well?' Deeks asked. Callen shook his head and went to the GYM. Soon enough Hetty turned up.

'What are you doing Mr. Callen?' Hetty asked as Callen wiped the seat from his forehead.

'Exercise.' He replied shortly.

'No Mr. Callen this is you not facing the problem. Sometimes I admire your courage and strong mind but sometimes you're a pain in the asset **(A/N: Anyone remember that quote ;)). **Talk to her Mr. Callen. She most likely won't open up, she rarely does but Mr. Callen sometimes it's just nice to have someone who can relate to what you've been through. Good evening Mr. Callen.' Hetty turned and walked away leaving Callen to his thoughts.

* * *

**Did you like it? R&R... ideas welcome :)**


	10. Kensi Gets Shot ch10

The next morning Kensi didn't show up for work.

'Anyone know where Kensi is?' Deeks asked placing his coffee on his desk.

'I was about to ask the same thing Mr. Deeks.' Hetty appeared behind him. 'Mr. Callen please take your team and check her house and other possible places she may be.' Then she turned and walked away.

Deeks turned his attention to Callen. 'This is your fault! If you hadn't been so stupid and insensitive yesterday she might have turned up! She could be anywhere.'

'She nearly put our team in danger Deeks. Don't you get that?' Both men stood mere inches apart both breathing heavily. Deeks took the first swing that connected with Callen's shoulder. Callen's fist connected with Deeks stomach.

'Stop!' Sam yelled trying to hold back his partner. Sam's yell brang another agent into the room who started to hold Deeks back. Soon both Callen and Deeks had three men each trying to hold them back. Hetty's voice stopped the commotion. 'Mr. Deeks and Mr. Callen my office now.'

Both men stood at Hetty's desk looking anywhere other than her stern gaze. 'What it this about?' She asked calmly. Deeks started, 'It's Callen's fault. He upset Kensi yesterday because he apparently has no feelings or sensitivity and only cares about himself.' Deeks snapped.

A flash of hurt and anger crossed Callen's eyes but he stayed silent.  
'Miss. Blye has kept almost all of her past a secret and successfully too. But she has a brother and he was killed yesterday by a group that was after him and his sister. He was involved with their activities six years ago that Miss. Blye didn't approve of so her brother tried to leave. Five years ago she shot two members of the group and they have been after her ever since. Yesterday they found her and shot her brother and managed to give Miss. Blye a concussion. Please go and find her and bring her back.' Hetty finished and both agents turned and left.

Callen sat down at his desk. 'What the hell are you doing?!' Deeks yelled. 'She could be anywhere and you're sitting down?'

'Deeks we have to plan.' Callen responded calmly.

'There isn't time for planning Callen! I'm going.' Deeks stormed out of ops.

'Want to tell me what's going on?' Sam asked Callen.

'Kensi has a brother and he was killed yesterday. We have to go find her.'

'Let's go then G. Deeks is right we might not have a lot of time.' Sam and Callen left ops got into Sam's car and drove away after Deeks.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the wait... internet stopped working and a small case of writers block :/ next chapter up soon :) R&R**


	11. Kensi Gets Shot ch11

Long chapter to make up for the long wait :) R&R... Ideas welcome :)

* * *

Deeks thought Kensi might have been at her brother's death scene. He pulled up and walked through the bustling LAPD showing his badge to people here and there but Kensi wasn't there. Deeks walked out to his car to find Callen and Sam waiting next to his car. Deeks shook his head and rang Kensi.

'Kensi.' She answered.

'Kens it's Deeks where are you?' He asked turning around looking for her hoping she would show up behind him get in the car and tell him to hurry up and drive her to work. But she didn't.

He heard Kensi sigh on the other end. 'I'm sorry I forgot to call before work.' Callen motioned for Deeks to pass him the phone. He passed it over.

'Kens where are you?' He asked but the phone was silent. Callen rang Eric.

'Eric get an address on Kensi's phone.'

'On it.' Eric replied.

'Callen, her phone is off. I can't find it.'

'Thanks Eric.' And Callen hung up.

Deeks started his car and told the other to check all the GYM's in the area. They called each other an hour later.

'She isn't in any of them.' Sam said over the phone. 'It's as silent as a graveyard over this part of town she wouldn't have come here.' Sam said.

Realisation crashed over Deeks as he told Sam and Callen to meet him back at ops and he'd be back soon with Kensi. Deeks pulled up next to Kensi's car that was in the graveyard parking lot.

Deeks slowly approached her from behind. She glanced behind her at him.

'Are you okay?' He stood next to her reading the plague that had only his name.

'I'm fine.' She replied.

'Kensi, stop. Just stop lying and tell me what's wrong because that's what partners do.' Deeks said making her look at him.

'Honestly Deeks, I'm finding it hard to trust anyone. Callen hates me.' She turned away from him. 'See you at ops Deeks.' And she left with Deeks following after her.

Fifteen minutes later Kensi pulled up at ops to find Callen standing at the door.

'Where have you been?' He asked his arms folded.

'Out.' Kensi tried to push past him just as Deeks pulled up and walked forward.

'Leave her alone Callen.' Deeks said forcing his way past pulling Kensi along with him. They walked into ops Deeks holding her hand leading her to her desk. Sam glanced up but pretended not to notice the two agents holding hands. Deeks knew Kensi hadn't cried at her brother's grave but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She couldn't pretend everything was okay so as soon as she sat down she buried her face into her hands and cried. And for the first time wasn't caring who saw her. Callen leant against the wall watching her.

Deeks pulled her into him and for the first time she didn't protest or push away. She let him hold her as she cried.

Eventually Kensi pulled away grabbed her bag and mumbled 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Callen followed her out. 'Kens.' He started. 'What Callen?' She asked tiredly throwing her bag into the back seat. 'Let's go for a drive.' He said opening his car door for her. She slammed her door shut and got into Callen's car he shut her door and walked around to his side. They drove in silence for five minutes before Callen started talking.

'What's going on Kensi?' Kensi's head was leaning against the window and she didn't look at him when she answered.

'I had a brother.' She whispered. 'I know Kens.' Callen said.

'What do you want to know then Callen?' She asked wondering if there was any point to their conversation.

'What happened with your brother Kensi? I want to know what's going on.' Callen turned onto a highway.

'Logan joined an assassin group six years ago and he told me. I told him he was stupid. He said he was good with a gun and may as well put it to good use, and that it was his life. Each month I would go and try to convince him out of it. One time I convinced him and her agreed. He rang his boss and said he wanted out but the boss said they don't do early retirement. Logan said he's had enough and refused to do any more jobs so he sent two guys around. Some of his finest but I was quicker and killed them both. They've been after me ever since. They found me at Logan's house yesterday. They smashed my head into a wall and shot Logan. Then I rang Deeks and I guess you know the rest.'

'Yeah I guess I do. I have another question. Why did you shoot him when he had surrendered? Kens you could have put our team in danger.'

'I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.' Kensi said.

'Not thinking? Kensi you're a special agent your trained to think on the spot. Why did you shoot him?!'

'You would do exactly the same thing Callen and you know it!' Kensi yelled back at him.

'No I wouldn't have Kensi; I would have handcuffed him and handed him over because that's what we're meant to do!'

'Just go back to ops Callen.' Kensi sighed resting her head back against the window. Callen pulled up at ops where Deeks and Sam were waiting for them. Sam raised an eyebrow at Callen who shook his head from inside the car. Kensi got out and slammed his door shut before getting into her own car and driving off.

'You've done it this time haven't you Callen? You can't keep yelling at her because she shot someone. You would have done it too and you know it.' Deeks walked past Callen and drove off.

'G, I know you're just looking out for her but you're going to have to forgive her at some point. She made a mistake. She's made many over her life but so have you. That's why she agreed to go for a drive. Because she thought you might get it, might understand. Kensi let down her walls for you tonight so don't abuse it. Night G.' Sam smiled at him and walked to his own car leaving Callen to his thoughts.


	12. Kensi Gets Shot ch12

The next at work Kensi hadn't said a word. Deeks, Callen and Sam kept exchanging looks.

Deeks texted Callen,

_If this is your fault I'm going to kill you. Fix it_.

Callen looked at Deeks who glared back at him. Callen gave a quick nod just as Kensi looked up from her paperwork. She forced the papers into a manila envelope grabbed her GYM bag and walked out.

'Hetty will know.' Sam said getting up and making his way towards her office with Deeks and Callen following behind.

Deeks started, 'What wrong with -' but Hetty cut across him, 'With Miss. Blye? Mr. Callen I'm surprised you didn't remember. Today is the anniversary of Kensi's father's death.' Callen nodded surprised he hadn't remembered as well.

When Deeks sat down at his desk there was a note. ~Gone Home. Be back tomorrow.~

Hetty walked past and read the note. 'Well I guess Miss. Blye is correct. Goodnight.' Hetty winked at them and walked away.

'Cya.' 'Bye.' 'Yeah cya tomorrow.' The three agents said goodnight and left. Kensi heard a soft knock on her door and walked over to see who it was. She pulled the door open when she saw it was Callen. She wiped her eyes on her over sized jumper as he walked in with Chinese.

He put it on her coffee table and pulled her into him. She cried into him silently and he read the name 'Blye' on the back of her jumper and guessed it must have been her fathers.

'Are you okay?' He whispered as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

'It just hurts. And I just feel so empty and alone all the time.' 'I know Kens. I know.' They sat on the couch watching America's Next Top Model. Kensi was soon asleep on her couch.

Callen carried her to her room and lay her down on her bed. He went and sat on the couch and was closed his eyes knowing he would be awake soon anyway.

* * *

Kensi woke up sweating from a nightmare in which she relived getting shot over and over.

She got up and walked to the kitchen on her way seeing Callen asleep on the couch their untouched Chinese food still on the table. Kensi washed her face in the kitchen and walked back to her room pulling a blanket over a shivering Callen who was also apparently having a nightmare. She knew better than to wake him, he would want to work through it alone.

Kensi walked to her room and saw it was only 1 in the morning. She sat on her bed and picked up a photo frame with a picture of her and her dad in it when they went camping in the bush. A single tear ran down her face. Kensi stood up and hurled the frame at the opposite wall.

After watching it smash she picked up the next photo frame with her and her father in it and hurled that across the room too. She pulled out a box of photos in frames of her father and herself and one by one started smashing them.

Callen woke up from the noise and ran to her bedroom to find her about to throw another one. He pulled it out of her hand and wrapped his arms around hers so she would stop moving. He held her tightly and took her out to the car grabbing a pair of canvas shoes that were by the door.

He put her shivering body in the back seat and drove to Deeks house. She had her head in her hands when he opened the door for her. She was still shivering even though it was a warm night but Callen knew she was shivering because she had, had a nightmare.

In so many ways they were the same. Deeks answered the door rubbing his eyes squinting at Kensi in her father's jumper and her football shorts. He turned his gaze to Callen who was still in his jeans and t-shirt and knew he must have crashed on her couch.

'You take her and make sure she sleeps. I'm going to clean up her house. She made a mess.' Callen turned to leave. 'What happened?' Deeks asked. 'She had a nightmare woke up and started throwing any pictures of her father she could find into her bedroom wall. See you tomorrow Deeks. I'll bring her go-bag around in the morning.' Deeks nodded and shut the door leaving Callen to drive back to Kensi's to clean up the glass and save the pictures and then he crashed on her couch.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been away and it's holidays for me! Which is pretty exciting :) So just in case any of you CaKe lovers get any ideas no there isn't anything between Callen and Kensi ;) They're just good friends. :) Read and Review! Means heaps when you do :) **


	13. Kensi Gets Shot ch13

**Sorry this has taken forever to update :/ I feel like this story isn't going anywhere... but i have one more chapter already done after this and I'll see what I want to do with it after that. Keep reading and reviewing! Any ideas are welcome :) just comment or PM me :) enjoy :)**

* * *

Kensi woke up in Deeks' bed. Her head hurt but she couldn't remember why. She walked into the lounge to find Deeks asleep on the couch.

'Deeks wake up.' He rolled off the couch and she sat down with Deeks next to her.

'What happened last night?' She asked.

'Callen came around, you went to bed he crashed on the couch you had a nightmare woke up started throwing pictures of your dad at the wall. He brang you here and he cleaned up your room.' Just as Deeks finished his doorbell rang.

Callen stood there showered and fresh with Kensi's go bag. She took it and went to use Deeks' shower.

'How is she?' Callen asked.

'She slept until fifteen minutes ago. Sore head by the way she keeps wincing and my guess from the small blood spots on the jumper she's cut herself on flying glass.' Deeks said.

'Okay. I'll buy you an hour from Hetty say that Kensi insisted on visiting her brother's house. You make sure she's cleaned up and make her take some panadol. I'm going to work see you in an hour.'

Kensi came out of the bathroom, 'Sit down.' Deeks ordered and Kensi sat on his couch.

'Eat up Kens, we only have an hour. Also Callen said you have to take panadol.' Deeks pushed a plate of toast in front of her.

'Okay firstly I'm not hungry. Secondly I don't need panadol and thirdly what do you mean we have an hour? We're already late.' Kensi stood up and pulled a gun from her go-bag ready to put it in the back of her jeans.

'Woah, Kens put that away. At least take the panadol and then once you tell me about your nightmare I'll leave you alone. And Callen's covering us for an hour.' Deeks said as Kensi put her gun on the coffee table.

'Fine I'll take the panadol but the nightmare doesn't matter. I'm fine.' Kensi said swallowing the tablets.

'Kens you always say you're fine when you aren't. And if you don't tell me about the nightmare I'll tell Nate.' Deeks said hoping that Kensi wouldn't kick his butt then and there.

Her eyes widened, 'You wouldn't.' She said.

'I will.' He replied

'Fine.' Kensi slumped into the couch in defeat and Deeks sat next to her. She hesitated but she didn't want a report being written up about her by Nate. She would probably have to do a psychology exam to see if she was still capable on the field.

'I kept feeling the bullet going through me. I felt the metal smash into my head. I saw Logan get shot and the men point their guns at me. Over and over. All night and I couldn't wake up.' Kensi said trying to stop the tears roll down her face.

'That wasn't all though was it Kens?' Deeks pushed knowing she was hiding something.

'It's nothing Deeks. We need to go to work.' She said.

'We still have forty five minutes Kens.' Deeks glanced at the clock.

'Deeks, really I'm good, can we just go?' Kensi said reaching forward to grab her gun but Deeks hand was on top of hers pulling it away from the coffee table.

'We can go when you tell me and stop saying that you're good when your obviously not. Seriously Kens I'm not going to tell.' Kensi focused on a non-existent piece of lint on the couch and explained her dream.

'I was back on the street after Dad died. I relived everything. I remembered Jack and the morning he left. And my dad, I didn't even go to his funeral Deeks. I didn't even go to my best friend's funeral. I haven't been to his grave except to visit Logan and I didn't even look at his grave. I hated him for leaving me I had no one. So when I woke up I was angry and scared and I guess Callen told you the rest.' She couldn't stop the tears this time and she cried and let Deeks hold her until their hour was up.

* * *

**read and review :) xo**


	14. Kensi Gets Shot ch14

**This is it! The last chapter! I decided to finish it now because there was nothing left to say... Anyways I hope you have all enjoyed the story :) thanks heaps to everyone who read it and reviewed it**

**Also special mention to my amazing beat reader 'That Aussie Gurl' thanks for your encouragment you really are amazing :)**

**Okay enough of me :) but just in case I haven't done it already here's my disclaimer;**

**As much as it sucks I don't own NCIS LA or its characters only Logan :( okay enjoy :) **

* * *

'Did you have a nice time at your brother's house Miss. Blye? Mr. Deeks?' Hetty meet them at the bullpen.

'Yes thank you Hetty.' Kensi walked past her to get some coffee and a donut. Hetty looked at Deeks who shrugged at her. Hetty raised an eyebrow at him before turning away.

'Mr. Callen, a word.' Hetty beckoned to Callen.

'Yes Hetty?' Callen asked walking into her office.

'For someone whose job it is to lie and make up stories at the drop of a hat you are a terrible liar, when you lie to me anyway.' She said then added. 'No offence.'

Callen raised his hands in mock surrender, 'None taken Hetty.'

'Good then you won't mind telling me what's going on with Miss. Blye and why she looks like she's been crying all night.'

Callen sighed and glanced in Kensi's direction, 'I went around last night and a few things happened.'

'Like what Mr. Callen?' Hetty asked.

'She had a nightmare it shook her a bit, that's all. And then once she'd woken up she threw a few things and then I took her to Deeks and cleaned up her place.' Callen said.

'Hmmm, and did she tell you what her dream was about?' She asked.

'No, I didn't ask, I only took her to Deeks place.' Callen said.

'Is she okay?' Hetty asked him

'If I was to ask she would say she was fine.'

'Thankyou Mr. Callen.' Hetty said as he walked out

'Kens, do you want to go for a drive?' Callen asked her as she sat behind her desk pretending to read something.

She threw whatever paper she was holding down and stood up. 'Fine'.

They grabbed their jackets and walked out to the car.

They drove in silence for 5 minutes.  
'Want to tell me about your dream?' He asked.

'No. Deeks already made me tell him.' She sighed.

'What threat did he use?' Callen couldn't help but be amused.

'Nate.' She said looking out the window. He laughed under his breath.

'Kensi, I think we need to go see your Dad.' Callen said quietly.

She didn't even reply.

They pulled up at the cemetery. He opened her car door and pulled her out. They stood silently at her father's grave. Tears dripped down Kensi's face and she rested her head on Callen's shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulder.

'You good?' He asked. She nodded. She'd had enough of being here. They started the drive back talking about random things.

Back at ops Deeks and Sam had a bet going.

'50 bucks, they like each other and they'll kiss when they pull up.' Deeks said smirking at Sam.

'Nah man your wrong. 50 bucks they've talked about your thing she'll get out of the car and kiss you.' Sam said. They shook on it. Deeks secretly hoped Sam was right…

'So you and Deeks?' Callen asked just down the road from ops.

Kensi smiled, 'yeah.'

'He's good for you Kens.' Callen smiled, 'and I promise that I won't punch him up too much if you too go out. I can't say the same for Sam though.' They laughed just as they pulled up.

They got out of the car and Sam and Deeks peered out of the door as Kensi kissed Callen on the cheek and smiled at him.

Deeks burst outside. 'YES!' He yelled as Sam reluctantly pushed a $50 note into Deeks hand.

Kensi ignored his random outburst and walked over to him. And then they kissed, until they needed air again.

'I'll take that thank you.' Sam took his 50 back and held his hand open for Deeks to cough up.

Deeks didn't care about losing at that moment, he knew this was meant to be.

'Well this is all very lovely but you all have paperwork to be doing.' Hetty appeared out of no where smiling at her team.

She had managed to keep Kensi out of trouble with the shooting incident.

'And Mr. Hanna, I believe you owe me 100 because she did in fact kiss both of them.' Kensi, Callen and Deeks laughed as Sam scowled and handed over his and Deeks 50's to Hetty.

'I have a bottle I've waiting to open for ages so what do you all say?' Hetty smiled tucking her money into her pocket.

They cheered and laughed as they walked inside, Callen and Sam deciding the best way to punch up Deeks without getting into too much trouble and Deeks and Kensi laughing and walking hand in hand.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :)**

**- TheInvisibleChameleon xo**


End file.
